


With the Draw of a Card

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Akako is Kaitos Professor Agasa, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Heist, Kaito is a menace, M/M, Magic-Users, but everyone loves him
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte Kaito Aoko nur zu ihrem Geburtstag ins Tropical Land eingeladen. Dass er dort auf die Mörder seines Vaters trifft, war so nie geplant gewesen. Durch ein Gift geschrumpft, das ihn hätte umbringen sollen, und auf die alten Kontakte seiner Eltern angewiesen, nimmt er erneut den Kampf gegen die schwarze Organisation auf, die nun auch sein Leben zu zerstören droht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Draw of a Card

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, dass ich das hier kontinuierlich updaten kann. Immerhin ist das hier mein erster BigBang, und auch wenn ich an einigen Hindernissen beinahe gescheitert wäre, ist ins Plotten doch mein ganzes Herzblut geflossen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt an dem Thema genauso viel Spaß wie ich.  
> Vielen Dank an meinen tollen Artist ryouen, deren Meisterwerk hier verlinkt/eingebettet wird, sobald ich die Erlaubnis bekomme, und an Lillian, die den deutschen Big Bang wieder meisterhaft geleitet hat und mir überhaupt erst die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, verspätet teilzunehmen und meine Deadline ein bisschen nach hinten zu verschieben.

_Piep. Piep. Piep._

Er ist so müde. So unglaublich müde.

Seine Augenlider wiegen schwer und er bezweifelt, dass er sie öffnen könnte, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er will nichts lieber, als zurück in die umfangende Schwärze zu gleiten, wo er das Stechen in seinen Gliedmaßen und das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nicht mehr spüren muss. Wo er, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit vergessen kann, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern kann, _was_ nicht in Ordnung ist.

Aber das nervtötende Geräusch am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung lässt ihn nicht.

 

_Piep. Piep. Piep._

Bilder- und Wortfetzen jagen vor seinem inneren Auge vorüber und scheinen sich im Kreis zu drehen. Er kann keinen Sinn hinter ihnen finden, sich keinen Reim aus ihnen machen. Aber verstärken noch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

Etwas muss geschehen sein, also versucht er zwanghaft, sich zu erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen ist. Doch noch immer geben ihm die Bilder und die Worte keine Antwort.

 

Da ist Sonnenschein, dem er sich entgegen reckt und der klares, helles Lachen aus den Menschen um ihn herum entlockt. Darunter ein glockengleiches Kichern, so vertraut.

 

_„Komm schon, Mama, lass uns Riesenrad fahren! Die Schlange davor ist auch gar nicht lang!“_

Da sind warme, blaue Augen, die ihn unter einem Schopf brauner Haare hervor anblitzen, und auch wenn sie verärgert wirken, so lächeln sie ihn doch irgendwie an.

 

_„Kaito! Gib dem Jungen sein Eis wieder!_

_Ich habe dir für heute noch gar nicht richtig gedankt, oder? Danke, Kaito. Ein schöneres Geschenk hättest du mir nicht machen können.“_

Da sind entsetze Schreie und drängelnde Leute und Polizisten, die er für gewöhnlich für ziemlich inkompetent hält, die den Mord aber wohl tatsächlich aufgeklärt hatten. … huh, scheinbar hatte er sie zu früh gelobt, da ist ein Junge in seinem Alter, der nur einen einzigen, durchdringenden Blick für ihn übrig hat, bevor er sich amüsiert (und wohl auch ein bisschen geschmeichelt) den neugierigen, interessierten Fragen seiner Begleiterin zuwendet, die er selbst in sicheren Händen zurücklässt.

 

_„Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wer er ist? Das ist Shinichi Kudo, der Oberschülerdetektiv! Einer der Besten in ganz Japan! Papa sagt, er ist besser als Hakuba, und du weißt, wie sparsam er mit Lob umgeht.“_

_„Und Sie wollen wirklich alleine nach Hause, Kuroba? Machen Sie sich um Miss Nakamori keine Sorgen, mein Chef würde mich umbringen, wenn ich die Tochter des Leiters der SoKo KID nicht sicher heim begleite.“_

Da ist Verwirrung und Besorgnis und ein unumstößlicher Verdacht.

Da ist ein Deal, den er nie hätte sehen sollen.

Da ist Schmerz.

 

_„Verdammt, willst du, das man uns erwischt? Die Bullen schwirren noch immer wegen vorhin hier herum, wenn die den Schuss hören, sind die schneller hier, als wir verschwinden können! Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee, wie wir ihn uns vom Leib schaffen können. Frisch aus der Forschungsabteilung, noch nie im Feld getestet…“_

Da ist Ironie, dass die vermutlichen Mörder seines Vaters auch die seinen werden, aber dass es nichts mit seinem nächtlichen Geheimnis zu tun hat.

Und dann ist da nur noch Schwärze.

 

_Piep. Piep. Piep._


End file.
